


Everything comes with a price

by ElizabethHarris



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Family, Fights, Love, Multi, Pregnancy, Secrets, Separations, Violation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethHarris/pseuds/ElizabethHarris
Summary: The year is over and another one begins. The Spellman family should be more united than ever if they want to survive another year. They must face many challenges before they overcome the evil that comes straight from hell.





	1. Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic of this series, I hope you like it (Sorry for my spelling, but I did not speak English originally)

The secrets from time to time can be fatal for a person, it can cost them a lot "Sabrina, wake up" They may have you distressed, fearful, upset, not good. Aunt Zelda keeps me secrets about my father, for example, as Aunt Hilda concealed she with the Leticia theme. Ambrose has not lied to me as far as I'm concerned (lie), but you can never be sure, especially with a Spellman.

The academy becomes more and more fun, Prudence is my friend now, she leave Agatha and Dorcas behind after they take her away. She and Nicholas have been my friends at the Academy of Dark Arts, we've done some unusual pranks, but nothing that could hurt us.

Of course, meeting a werewolf is not something I planned, it was something that happened when I went home with Nicholas.

**1 day before**

"Do you want to go to my house? Aunt Hilda said that when you wanted, you could go eat" He smiled and accepted the proposal, after all, Ambrose wearing his boyfriend almost all the time, why not me?

"Do you like your Christmas gift?" When I got up the next morning at the solstice, I found a small box wrapped in bright red wrapping paper, with a note that said 'I love you'

"I love it"the gift was a necklace that had a heart with our initials.

"Really" We kissed and instantly heard a branch breaking "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, but...I don't think it's something dangerous" A grunt and several barks made us run to my house, and near the cemetery we saw who had caused all that scandal "What is that?"

"A werewolf" He ran to the house and we as always entered and closed the door "Aunties! Ambrose!" Aunt Hilda came out of the kitchen with a pair of oven mitts, and Ambrose came up from the basement with his tools and blood on his apron "Where is Aunt Zelda?"

"Father Blackwood called her to... something about the chorus...what's wrong darling? Hello Nicholas" A hairy hand came through the door and showed a snout full of teeth philosophers and eager to tear flesh "Praise Satan."

"If you don't have wolfsbane, I suggest you go down and call Aunt Zelda" Aunt Hilda felt discredited, but we must admit that when it comes to an imminent threat...the best is Aunt Zee.

"Are you going to call her?" Nicholas asked immediately, Ambrose reacted and did the spell to communicate telepathically with Aunt Zee, although perhaps it was not the best.

"Auntie Zee? Are you there? Ah, hi...sorry but...a big werewolf is in the house and we are in the basement" He close his eyes "Yeahp...please, sorry Auntie...ok...bye" He disconnected and sat down "She is coming, and she is angry because she was busy with...the chorus" That's was a lie. A few minutes passed and we heard someone whistle, Zelda had come to save us once more, but there would be something different this time.

"You are a beast compared to others I have seen, but that doesn't matter, they all fall" She took a plant of wolfsbane and said some weird words "Oh, you are there...help me with this" The werewolf was stunned, enough to tie him up, nevertheless...we don't approach him "For the love of Lucifer, come on" We tried to say that she looked back and that she came down with us, because the wolf was coming back to himself, and he was very angry with her. Good day to wear your red dress Auntie "It can't be, it had never lasted so little."

"Auntie Zee" She looked at Ambrose "Run" She scoffed and Hilda opened the door with her magic.

"Run!"we shout.

"Go to the forest, we will go behind you" I said. She took off his shoes with a spell and ran like never before to the forest. The wolf followed her as we did, but it was so fast that it would not be long before we reached it.

"Now, we should call Father Blackwood, he will know what to do, while we must prevent Zelda from being dog food. Sorry, dear, but you'll have to go home" Harvey shook his head.

"I'm going to help ... although if I had a gun it would be better" I appeared Harvey's gun and gave it to him "Now we're fine."

* * *

 

**PV: Zelda**

I got tired of running when I got to the deepest part of the forest, I had some scratches on my hands and on my face because of the bushes that I was forced to cross, I did not have time to do spells.

"Damn" I saw a tree that I could climb and started climbing. I took a seat on one of the thickest branches and covered my mouth so that my agitated breathing would not be heard.

"Miss Zelda! What are you doing up there?" I looked down.

"Miss Wardwell! What are you doing in the forest?"

"I asked first" I saw the wolf in the bushes, stalking the Miss.

"Go up here, or he'll kill you" She turned around and found him face to face.

"Come down and help me with this" What other option did I have?

"Whatever" I jumped down, the branch was not that tall "What is your plan dear?"

"Force him to take his human form" I looked surprised and annoyed.

"How you pretend do that?" She looked back at me "That's spell was declared unusable when they killed five witches and nine sorcerers, and nobody could do anything more than resort to the weapons of humans."

"Just say it, the mistake they made that they entrusted the task to a man" I took her hand, I extended the one that was free to the animal, and we started to restrain the spell.

"Full moon that has appeared, leave now and take your magic with you. Transform the wolf into a man, and take your thirst for blood too"

We repeated the spell, I knew it worked when the werewolf started to writhe. We stopped when we saw the white skin of a man. My sister, my nephews and Harvey, arrived tired from so much running.

"Oh, you fixed it" Say Hilda.

* * *

 

**PV: Sabrina**

"Well, I didn't trust this" Nicholas lifted the gun and pointed at the man's head "Coincidentally, this is not the dart gun" Miss Wardwell approached the man and shook him.

"Sir?" He raised his head and we looked at each other.

"Dr. Cerberus?" Aunt Hilda was somewhat impressed, and somewhat sad.

"How do you make me come back?" He stood up and the women turned around "Does anyone have anything to cover me with?" Ambrose gave him what we were going to use to catch them "Thanks" Father Blackwood appeared in the midst of the commotion.

"I see that everything is under control. Good evening Miss Wardwell, I thought I was in the mortals' school...you should work in the academy" Aunt Zelda became jealous.

"Sorry, but I'm naked and I want to go to my house..." I looked at Aunt Zelda and she gestured for us to return to the house, including Hilda.

* * *

 

**PV: Zelda**

They left and we were the four. Faustus stood next to him and spoke to him sympathetically, while I thanked Mary for the help.

"Mr. Cerberus...must understand that we can not give you freedom, not after attacked members of our community and a human" He nodded, with an air of confusion on his face.

"I know but...this is so strange, I always control my wolf part, and now...was like...if he controlled me. Maybe something make that he wake up when I don't wanted. I don't even remember where I was before this" I said my opinion.

"Faustus..." She retracted "Father, I don't think it's a threat under surveillance, at least until you figure out what makes it transform from nothing" He thought about it, but he needed another push to decide what he would do. He was still mad at me about Leticia.

"I think that is great idea, we can't kill him...we could call the attention of others like him" Why was she supporting me? Usually contradicts me.

"You have the reason, I'll leave it to Hilda, after all she sees he almost all day. I'll send it to your house" Disappeared before our eyes "Now, I would like a good cup of rum" We walked to the house, Harvey had already left.

> **_Flashback End_ **
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

**PV: Sabrina**

When I opened my eyes the sunlight already enters my window numbing me a bit like the grumbling of Aunt Zee.

"Get up and put on clothes, today is Hilda's birthday and we're going to do something special..." I saw the clock and I complained.

"It's five o'clock in the morning and it's weekend..." I felt like she took my sheets and uncovered me.

"I know...but your Auntie Hilda always gets up long before us to make breakfast and does not complain...so shake a leg now!" I stood up and changed my clothes with a snap.

"Do you have an idea of how to cook? I've never seen you do it" She laughed mockingly

"Obviously, when we lived with your father I was the one who cooked, while he and Hilda played in the playgroun" We went out into the hall and before going down to the first floor she said "Go and wake up Ambrose to go shopping in the store."

"Why me?" She continued down the stairs.

"Because I said it" Annoyed I obeyed and I woke Ambrose with a pillow.

"You have to go buy" He fixed herself and we went down to the kitchen, where our aunt was making waffles (she hated them but her sister loved them) She gave a list to my cousin and he left leaving us alone. She indicated the cups and instinctively I started making the coffees. I saw a piece of paper on the table with something written on it, I saw my father's name as if it were a letter "And...how you defeated dr. Cerberus?" Maybe it was based on something from my father for it.

"Miss Wardwell help me with that...we used a spell that your father created" I knew it.

"Why didn't you do it alone?" He turned to leave the waffles on each plate, except for her clear.

"Because...to be honest...I did not want to use that spell" It was the first time she did not want to do a spell for her self defense.

"Why?" She threw the pan to the dishwasher and scared me.

"I will not answer that question...ok?" The atmosphere between us became tense, again, luckily someone came in to reassure things a little.

"What is all this scandal?" We look at the person with a smile.

"Dear sister, take a seat, we prepare your favorite breakfast..." Aunt Hilda looked very weird at Aunt Zelda, she never been so kind to her, I just prayed she wouldn't kill her with a knife.

"What we going to do today"

"Is your birthday, you decide Auntie" I hugged her.

"Oh, right...so...we go shopping, at night we go to see a movie with Ambrose, Sabrina's friends, yours and mine, and we go back home to have dinner" Zelda gets stuck with her coffee when she heard about shopping.

"You were ready for that question" We laugh.

That afternoon was very fun, the birthday girl and I took hundreds of clothes and made our own fashion show. We had to force Aunt Zelda to play with us, we took her clothes and put on her dresses that did not match her tastes. We left with some bags in hand, and went to buy an ice cream. Aunt Hilda asked for pistachio, I for raspberry and aunt Zee...for chocolate. We went to the park and there I ran into Arroz and Susie, who greeted Hilda with a giant hug. The doctor. Cerberus also appeared and hugged her from behind and then they kissed her.

Auntie Zee rolled her eyes with her cigar and in that she saw a nice dog that was approaching her, a poodle. As expected, he barked at Dr. and left. There was something about that dog that I didn't like, but I think my aunt did not feel the same when she followed him.

* * *

 

**PV: Zelda**

There was something in his look that told me "come", the dogs are my affiliation and I had a companion once...which turned out to be a sorcerer trapped in a spell. "Don't follow me, I'm going back quickly" The dog led me to the Dr.'s shop, it was closed but it would not bother him to enter through the back door. There was no risk of being seen, the blinds were down and the sign was closed. "What do you want to do here?"

I checked every corner and found nothing useful, or worth looking for. What I did was to serve myself an espresso to think about what the dog could have wanted. The dog barked before I took a sip of the hot drink. "What's wrong with you? It's just coffee" I raised the rate to my nose and smelled a peculiar but not unknown aroma. I looked for a larger container and poured it there. "Reveals" the red glow confirmed my suspicion "Black grass and wolfsbane. Someone wanted to wreak havoc ... and I achieve it. Thaks my friend, come with me...I can see that you don't have a home" I took a sample and went back with my family.

"Miss Wardwell, It's a pleasure to see you again...I have information that I will share with you, Father Blackwood and Mr. Cerberus" She was passing in front of the store-Would you like to accompany me? I'll go see a movie with the guys and then have dinner at my house.

"It sounds like a good scene, but I'm not a movie fan..." Sabrina said me that she love the films, especially the horror ones "Maybe I'll go to dinner if I'm still invited."

"Yeah...you can go...so we can have the board that I mentioned" I thought she would feel bad for inviting her for 'work' purposes, but not.

"Fantastic, see you later my dear" She continued her way.

* * *

 

**PV: Hilda**

Zelda went to leave the dog at home, and then we went to the cinema.

The movie was very funny, although there are some who were scared every minute. The best thing was that I did not have to endure the snoring of my sister, because I could sit far away from them with the Cerberus.

"This is so romantic"I put my arm behind my neck and I affirm myself in his body, I could feel the warmth of his love.

"I like spending time with you" We look at each other with a smile before continuing to watch the screen "Hey, I must apologize...I did not tell you for fear you would reject me...now I see that we are both beings of darkness" The movie ends and we go out to meet Sabrina's teacher.

"Just in time, I did not know what time the movie ends so I went to ask...but it was not necessary" Zelda took him by the arm and they walked towards the house, Sabrina and her friends went ahead of them. Cerberus and I prefer to stay behind, to talk a little more.

"I think it's ironic that you dress up as a vampire, they're supposed to be your mortal enemies" He laughed.

"One day I met one, and she was not different from me, She wanted something that her family did not...she saved me several times, more than I wanted to admit" He sighed "She died at an early age when a horde of angry humans sought an explanation for the death of the cattle...there was no other answer than his family...I disguised myself, as a symbol of admiration towards her."

"That's...so cute" We stopped to move away a little more, being his idea "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you, if you want to live with me at my new house, it's not as big as yours but...it's comfortable..." I got excited "Is in Chicago."

"Am...yes, I'm going to live with you" We arrived at the house and the table is already served, and several gifts waiting in the living room. They were also Prudence, Faustus, and the twins.

We ate until we are tired, and the time came to open my gifts. There was a lot of clothes, kitchen instruments, and finally...a tarantula, the gift of my family.

"We must be very careful not to step on it, with how restless we are we could kill her" Said Zelds, I had to tell them.

"Well, you should not worry about that Zelds..." She turned off her cigar.

"What did you say?" I took Cerberus's hand.

"I'm going to live with Cerberus in his house of Chicago, I'll leave early tomorrow" All were left with their mouths open.

"It's good news aunt, we're very happy for you" My sister was bewildered, or angry.

"Yes" She took a deep breath and signaled to the children "I suggest go to your homes children, thanks for coming...Sabrina, to your room."

"But...Auntie..." She snapped her fingers and pointed the ladder.

"I said now!" They obeyed and they left "Hilda go and fix your bags" What was I supposed to do? I preferred to go up instead of killing myself.

* * *

 

**PV: Zelda**

"Someone put black grass and wolfsbane in the coffe in the bookshop, for a human is imperceptible, but for a werewolf...I think it's best that they leave...all of you" Faustus and Prudence disappeared. I went to open the door to say goodbye to Miss Wardwell and my stupid sister's boyfriend.

"Miss Spellman, if you want talk...look me up at school...not only am I here to help Sabrina, Edward asked me to watch over you too" I looked at her annoyed, ashamed, wounded by the little confidence that my brother had in me.

"I am an adult witch, I know how to take care of myself...I do not need a fifth teacher" I saw her walk away in the gloom, through the cemetery "You sit and wait" I went up to the room to see how Hilda packed her things to leave. I put on my blue truck and black gown, sat on my bed and waited for Hilda to finish.

"I'm very happy, I want it to be tomorrow" She told me smiling, she was going to change her clothes to sleep but I stopped her "What are you doing?"

"Why make the cravings consume you, you can go now...the door is open...your puppy is wait for you" I couldn't avoid spilling a tear.

"What wrong with you? I mean, why can't you be happy for me?" I laughed sarcastically.

"I am, you will go to Chicago for the love of Satan...you going to marry, you will be a mother...and you will leave my life... Who knows? Maybe I will not see you again until you have a child and leave it to my care as Edward did" She could't believe what I was saying.

"Are you really think that I'm capable of that?" I laughed again.

"I would not be surprised. He raised you practically, I dedicated myself to clean your crap and keep you alive...You don't look like me, you are his living image" She approached me and I take my hand.

"I know how much it hurt you to lose it, but you will not lose me...I promise you" I stood up and pushed it gently.

"I don't want promises, I want you to leave..." Hilda spoke between her teeth.

"You know, I thought that one day we could be the sisters we were before... because you know you weren't a nurse for me...but I see that the opportunity that I saw faded. Are you know what it's your problem with me?" I turned around "You are jealous of me, of my life style...I have someone with whom to share the rest of my life, I have two nephews who love me, friends ... I am not a harpy that the only thing that knows how to do well is to keep those who love her away...just like you did with Edward" I slap her.

"Do not tempt fate sister, because if you repeat the story you will die very soon...and I will not cry at your funeral, because it opens me freed from an odious burden...you're just a dumb and ugly witch that will not last a day without my help" She hit me back.

"Tell the boys that I love them" He took his bags and left the room. I, seeing the stupidity that I committed, kept running.

* * *

 

**PV: Sabrina**

We were in Ambrose's room, listening to the whole discussion. We left the room to see how Aunt Hilda was taking her boyfriend by the hand, and how Aunt Zelda was crying on the wooden staircase, in the freezing rain. Ambrose and I hugged her tightly, she was fainting. "Let's take her to her room, there we will change her pajamas with a spell and we will put her to bed" The charge as if it were a baby, I made her hands roll his neck and not to hit something. "I hope you rest, it was a very hard day. Ok, good night cousin" Everyone went to his room, honestly...we should all sleep.


	2. The past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some other things come to light, secrets that were kept for years.

 

 

**PV: Sabrina**

I woke up early and found Ambrose in the chair, dressed to go to his new job, in a printing press...New York. After all Father Faustus did not see why to continue with his sentence. He didn't said anything to our aunts because he wanted it to be a surprise. We hid the suitcases under the balcony so that she would not see them. She came down the stairs with her pajamas barefoot, she was a little disheveled and her eyes were swollen from crying.

"Good...morning Auntie Zee" She sat down at the table and drank his coffee very quickly, grabbed a piece of bread and tore it with her teeth. I sent a look of help to my cousin.

"I see that you are hungry, do you want something more to eat?"

Practically killed him with the look, and continued eating.

"Ok, I'm going to work, do not wait for me awake" He stood up and fixed his purple blazer.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I saw your bags, and how you hid them from me...I have endured you for more than seventy five years, it was time for you to get away" She imitated Ambrose's action, only with more violence, the ornament vase fell and broke. She took it from his hair and took it to the door, and I had to go behind to try not to hurt him.

"Don't come back, if you do...I'll kill you" She closed the door and I had to get away quickly.

"What are you looking at me? Go to the Academy now!" I had lost my mind and said something about my father.

"That's the reason why my father left you, the same reason that Aunt Hilda left for Chicago...you were despicable to them...you were jealous that someone would love them and they could follow another path...that's why you wanted me to sign the book...you wanted me to give up my love and friends. You wanted me to be as miserable as you...jealous damn" She took my hair with both hands and shook me.

"Damn harlot...brat, motherfucker...bitch" I managed to get out of his grip and run to the Academy before her, I wouldn't go to choir practice. I went straight to Mr. Blackwood's office.

* * *

 

**Pv: Faustus**

When I saw Sabrina come in so worried I didn't even imagine the reason. She took a seat and showed me a letter, whose sender was Edward.

"My aunt had this on the table, I took it because I wanted to know what it was about...just saying my father irritated her. You can explain to me, your name is there" Check that everything was well closed and I sat down again.

"Your father was my disciple...I taught him everything he knew and just like I did with Zelda. I did not waste my time with Hilda, she was too weak" My comment irritated her.

"I was a promiscuous man, I did not really hold on to anyone, but the day came when I felt something very important for one of my most prestigious students. She gave me something that the others did not, but it turns out that your father did not like me to relate to your auntie"

**Many years ago**

We are fighting the deaths because of the wolves. The blood was spilled on each stretch of land, if exception. Edward, as High Priest of the church of the night ... he had to protect his people, that's why he created a spell that Zelds and Mary used against...mister Cerberus.

"Brother...don't do this, we can talk with them and create an agreement, we killed his people too" I know, what was the reason for Zelda not wanting to use a harmless spell?

"You know that after use the spell the others going to kill them...you go to use the spell with all werewolf in the woods. It takes away their ability to transform for a period long enough to annihilate" Is a reason but.

"My best friend is one of them and you know it"

"I'll kill him anyway, his father killed our" I looked at the boy, foolish as a mule. I waited for him to leave the room. I was jealous of him, he surpassed me and therefore he had the position that by right was mine.

"We must do something, he can not kill them" Massage her shoulders.

"What you propose?" He turned around.

"I'm going to prevent him from performing the spell, nobody will know it was me because you testified otherwise" Her intentions were noble, mine not, it would not do me any good if she still loved him. I had to show her what Edward Spellman was capable of. We went to the forest and found Edward with the bars, pronouncing the spell with force in front of one wolf until he transformed.

"You are Tival...right? My sister is your best friend, but I know that someone like you can't be a friend of someone like my sister...so...to make this more easy...I going to kill you" Zelda ran to avoid the death of that Tival, was very close, but some roots unfortunately made her stumble.

"No!" She screamed from the ground, I went behind her to raise her. "You going to pay for this" It was then that I knew I had not seen everything. The bark of the trees roared and a fierce wind waved their goblets, the fire of the torches rose around Edward. Soon the forest was turned against him, he freed all the others, and the branches of the trees lifted him holding him from every extremities. Zelda rises to the height of her brother without any help "Now you know I'm more dangerous than you think, I'm not going to kill you...but I'm going to destroy that damn spell that condemned Tival. You will no longer be the High Priest, your position will be taken by who should have done it from the beginning...your head does not know how to control so much power" They both went down, and as soon as they did he hit me.

"You put my sister against me, do not go near her" He left the forest like me, Zelda stayed to bury his friend. None spoke of the power of Zelda, only knew how useless was Edward with the spell and that he was not made for the position. The story was told by Zelda and by me, everyone believes that the spell did not work, so they would not use it again.

 

 

> _**Flash Back End** _
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

"Now I understand why she doesn't want to talk about him, and I also understand that you are the only one who can reassure her. She does not want anyone in the house, she threw Hilda out after they both hit each other, dragged my cousin by the hair outside the house, and she shook me angrily...that's why I'm so unruly" I'm worried, the last time she was like this...someone died. I knew how to calm her, and that's why I transported to two persons that helped me.

"I knew I could count on you, and please...don't play with her feelings, quite devastated was once again before" Sabrina went to her class and I transport Zelda to my office.

"Damn Faustus, you are doing the most stressful day" She fell in the chair rendered "I have headache"

"Sabrina said me what happened in your house" Leticia cried (I decided to leave that name) and Zelda went to saw her, and he met Judas who was with Leticia.

"Oh, how are you sweetie?" She took her in her arms "I'm here baby, oh...look at you, beautiful prince...Judas?" I stood up and put a hand on his back, reacted badly, turned sharply and saw me with rage.

"They need a new mother, you could be" She left the baby in his bed and headed for the exit. I grabbed her by the waist and stopped her.

"Let me go Faustus" I did not let her go, she made me hurt with her outburst.

"Why don't you want to do it?" She hit me hard on my lower part and let go. She straightened her hair and her navy blue blouse.

"I would do it if the father loved me...I always wanted to have my own children, that time you asked me to be your wife's midwife...I thought you would ask me to replace her in her work. Why do you think I changes my expression so suddenly? I didn't want anything to do with you, you left me aside before Constance conceived...you excited me with a romance that would never happen" I'm not good at reading gestures, but I never would have thought that about Zelda, since only Sabrina gave her so many problems.

"But we can try, we can have a relationship now that I no longer have marital responsibilities" She rolled his eyes and settled on my desk.

"That's my problem, if you were with me being married...with how many others you could have been...if you're with me, I want you to be 100% available to me and your children"

"I have never loved another woman like you, and I will always be for you...I swore by the book of the beast" I kissed her "Now, go to your class...in the afternoon I will go to with you to your home with the children and I will leave you with you"

* * *

 

**PV: Sabrina**

I went to the house with Nicholas and Prudence, and we decided to watch a movie, a comedy, I did not want my aunt to get mad for doing magic. We were in my room using, sitting on the carpet with several sandwiches and drinks. We heard the door and a couple of laughs, some looked like babies. I was anguished thinking that she could steal the children of others again, so I ran down with my two friends. The three of us stood on the stairs when we saw the scene, it was tender, but it was also strange.

"Hello kids, I hope you have not been doing pranks" Said my aunt. Leticia and Judas were in the baby carriage "I'll go up and change, while the water boils for the coffee-she kissed his cheek" Let's go down to dinner, help set the table. We set the table in a heartbeat, and we sat down to wait, we played cards and riddles, but it was too weird that my aunt had not yet come down "Ah! Ah!" We look at each other.

"What was that?" Father and I ran up and knocked on the door of the sisters' room "Open the door!" The screams continued.

* * *

 

**PV: Zelda**

I had put on black high-waisted pants, but I still didn't wear something up, I had planned to put on a blue vest. The lights began to fail, the door was locked, I thought it was a joke.

"Come on guys, is not funny" I turned to my dresser and I was scared to see the mirror-What?-There was a shadow behind me, it looked like a man, but I felt nervous.

"Why are you so scared, my daughter?" I looked back but there was nothing, I looked at the mirror again and noticed that it was much closer to me, making it fall out of fright "Don't you think I'm there?"

"Dark Lord? My lord, what brings you to my humble abode?" I felt that he touched my hair, I started to scare.

"You, you brought me here" I could not see it in the mirror "I want you to do something for me" I got signed and I started to touch up makeup. The reflection in the mirror became blurred, until I could see my two nephews and my only sister "I can make them disappear from your life, you yourself said that you regret having raised Sabrina...and that's just a claim" He caressed my back, scratched my back rather. It was fascinating, I still didn't know his intentions.

"If you does something to them, you swore that..." It didn't take them long to disappear them from the mirror to put themselves there instead of my reflection.

"What?" He was a man with a mustache, dressed in black, wearing a hat and a red tie that matched his eyes "What are you supposed to do? You may be the most powerful witch of your generation, but you will never be strong enough to defeat me" He pulled his arm out of the mirror and took my hand. I saw someone else there, beckoning to me with my hands. "Wardweell?" I thought. She was waving her hands nervously, I think she wanted me to run, but where? I was locked up. I think he realized, because she disappeared suddenly.

"I'm sorry but...I don't want to do anything for you, and enough misfortunes has brought me to be devout" He pulled my hair to my bed "Ay...now I know that my nephews felt in the morning" He came out of the mirror completely and stood at my side. My pants were taken from me, and in this I was dragged to the foot of the bed by the force with which he removed them "Fuck!"

"You have no choice, you life and the life of your brother are mine for years, like your bodie...you must do what I want even if you don't want to" I felt four wild horses pulling my arms and legs, I felt multiple scratches on my body. It did not take long before she finished completely naked. He bit my neck and my ears, my lip bled and he savored the blood. The damn caressed my breasts and squeezed them with their claws, also tightened my neck slightly.

"Let me alone" I didn't stop screaming at any moment, I even felt something slip in my groin, I did not feel pleasure, I felt pain "Help! Please!"

* * *

 

**PV: Faustus**

Hearing her scream was something that frightened me for the first time. I tried every spell I knew to open the door, but nothing worked. After a few minutes forcing the door open it opened, revealing a bruised and traumatized Zelda.

"Aunt Zee!, what happend with you?" I tried to heal her wounds, but were permanent. We put her nightgown and her typical robe and put her in her bed. I kept looking at the mirror and did not have to break it to come back. Aunt Hilda would have known immediately how to calm her down-I'm going to call Hilda.

* * *

 

**PV: Hilda**

We were in the apartment of Cerberus, had a beautiful view, and the moon that was rising that night was splendid. We prepared dinner between the two, he insisted on putting more meat on the plate but I did not leave it. We sat one in front of the other and we held hands while we ate.

"I love this, it's relaxing, I should not listen to my sister criticizing me every five seconds" We finished eating and started to wash the dishes. He hugged me from behind and dragged me to the couch, we kissed and tried to undress...but the phone rang.

"I answer my love" I tried every spell I knew to open the door, but nothing worked "Hello...Sabrina, hi, she is here...she says it's urgent" He gave me the phone.

"Hi dear...what?" I put on my clothes quickly and stood up "Tell Faustus that I took me there immediately...Sorry, I'll be back soon, I promise" In a two by three I was in my old house, they were all in my old room "Oh Zelda, what happened with you?" The first thing he did was to hug me in tears.

"I'm sorry, if I didn't treat you so bad, you wouldn't have left and I would not have passed this-we all looked at her waiting for her to answer the question" He raped me...the Dark Lord raped me...I don't wanted...I said I didn't want anything from him after what he did to my family.

"Why did he do that?" She looked at Sabrina and me.

"He said that me and our brother was at his disposal for a long time ago" She moved his eyes as if he were thinking of something "Edward...Edward said that he did something bad, because he wanted save Diana and Sabrina"

**One month before the**

**accident**

Diana was very sick, it was one of those situations in which you should choose between the life of the mother or baby, and Edward was not willing to lose any of them. The trouble is that the girl was sick because of a demon, the mother of demons. We were able to free her, but there was still a high risk of losing the baby, the chances of her surviving were almost nil. Diana was in the house where we lived with our parents, and where Zelda and I lived.

"Zelda, you are the only one capable of save the baby without having to resort to the Dark Lord" They were in the hallway, the door was open so I heard everything.

"I told you very clearly...that I can only save one of the two" He knelt to implore her to do something, crying bitterly, she tried to move but he circled his legs "That will not change anything" She kicked him and under the stairs. Edward was so angry, and so desperate, that he ran into the forest and called the Devil

"Dark Lord...I want to make a deal with you" The forest roared.

"What do you want my son?"

"I want that you save my my daugther, in reality"

"I can do that, but you know what the condition is, life for life" This would give rise to the problems of that day "If you give to me a life, she or he will not necessarily have to die, but will do whatever I want and whenever I want"

"I offer you the life of my sister Zelda, the most powerful of our generation"

"It's a deal" He returned home and Diana had gone into labor, hours passed before she could bid. When the baby was born, it was not breathing, in that Zelda fainted on the floor and Sabrina reacted and cried.

"Are you ok, Zelds?" I asked, Edward was down by our sister's orders. Opportunely, Faustus arrived at the room.

"I arrived just in time...praise Satan, Zelda!" He picked it up and shook it to see if it was alive, thanks to hell she opened her eyes-Thanks to Dark Lord, you are fine-he saw a mark on my sister's wrist before she disappeared-You made some deal with the dark lord?

"Not at all, no" Helped her get up.

"We have to see the matter of the baptism of..." He looked at Diana, who was right next to me.

"Sabrina" He nodded.

"Princess...mmm...fine" He was leaving the room, Zelda was behind him "Stay here...is an orden" He went down to the first floor.

Edward was by the fireplace, waiting for news of his wife and daughter, and as he heard the footsteps down the hall he hurriedly got up to know if The Devil had kept his word.

"What are you doing in my house?" Blackwood laughed.

"Your house? Please, you don't live here since you left some...100 years ago. And even if it was not, I can come and go...I am the High Priest whether you like it or not-the laugh was over-Now, when did you made the deal?" Edward pretended not to understand "You know what I mean, I saw the mark on your sister's wrist"

"That's is a lie" I had gone to the kitchen to make tea for the two sick people upstairs "You always tried to take her away from me, to have her for you, without clear commitment. Now you accuse me of selling my sister's soul to the Dark Lord?"

"Do not be cynical, what happened is more than enough to know what you did...she would not have done it, your wife either because she is not a witch...and Hilda has the mentality to do something like that. Why she?" I went up with my heart tight, I didn't want to say anything about it.

"I'm going to see something with Ambrose" I woke him up "Ambrose...I have to ask you something. What does it cost to sell your soul to the dark lord?"

"It can do with you whatever it is, will give you what you ask but you must answerin. In case of having sold the soul to save someone for example, the person must fulfill all your whims or the individual for whom he sacrificed, will die as should have been" I avoided crying.

"Thank you darling, go back to sleep" When I descended the stairs I heard a real chicken coop in the living room, Fausus and Edward were fighting with each other.

"You have no right over her, no rights...Edward" My brother came up enraged, and insisted that they should leave at that moment, we tried to make him come to his senses but his anger blinded him.

Blackwood and Zelda followed them, returning...they returned with the child in their arms.

"Where is Edward? Where is Diana?" Faustus left.

"I don't know, we found Sabrina on the floor next to a clearing. It was as if the earth had swallowed them" I saw a small cut on the baby's finger, but I really did not want to disturb us more than we were.

"We have to go look for them, they may be in danger" She denied putting Sabrina in bed.

"I tried to find them, but...I only found blood" We cried all that night "Sabrina can't know what happend with her parents, we have to protected she of the true...We will tell you that they died in a plane crash, anyway they wanted to travel"

"But one day she will know" She looked me.

"No if you don't open your mouth, and I'm not going to risk" She took my head and said an unrepeatable spell, changing my memory.


	3. Negation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter chapter. After the accident, the Spellman's family know the risky consequences that bring the actions of the Dark Lord...and a secret that can end with a relationship...forever.

Aunt Zelda came down to the kitchen and started looking for something desperately. She turned the drawers, threw the cutlery, almost broke all the crockery in one pass. I knew it was what she was looking for, but I was a little afraid to tell her that I had taken it without permission, and given it to Father Faustus. What did that paper contain? Well, apologies.

"Dear sister, I know I made many mistakes with you, I did not give you the freedom to love who you wanted or to share with those you liked. I took away your friend, I took away your love, I took away even your soul. Diana gives you what I should have given you, affection, even though you don't show the same affection for her. I made a big mistake, if you read this it's because I'm dead, I had to pay for this. Forgive me, for all my decisions. Faustus can help you, even if I don't fully trust him. There is someone else who will be taking care of you and my daughter, but I will not tell you the name, for sure you know who it is. Say goodbye, Edward"

Honestly, I did not understand the letter very well, I mixed many things in one. What did the Father have to help her? What were his mistakes? Why did he ask Miss Wardwell to take care of us?

"If you search the letter, I have it in the school" Zelda stopped.

"Why do you have it?" I took a step forward.

"I gave it him because he was included in the message of my dad, I want answers and he gave that" She was so angry "My dad killed your best friend, and denied your love for Father Blackwood...but, I don't know nothing more"

"I do" Say auntie Hilda "And if you don't say it, Faustus...I will do it" The silence took possession of the room "Well, I know that this is going to be crude for you...Zelda, and maybe for you too...Sabrina. Edward...he..."

"Sold your soul to the dark lord...to save Sabrina" Auntie Zee collapsed in a chair, his eyes were wet, his face burning in tears. I...I was crying too.

"Sabrina was in life risk, she was going to die, there was no chance" Said Hilda.

"He went to the forest and make the deal, the soul of his sister...the most powerful witch of her generation...for the soul of his child" We could't believe it, things had more sense.

"Now I understand, the reason for why I sign the book on behalf of my niece first. He control my actions and he made me think that they were my decisions. He showed me to your father to believe that he was that you was a member to The church at night" She sounded repentant " When I fell unconscious that night I thought it was the nerves, in the end it was nothing more than the follies of my older brother. Why you didn't said me the true?"

"Because we think that we protected you and Sabrina, your family is collapse Zelda, and one true like this was a bomb. Free Ambroase to make things easier, I didn't kill your sister's boyfriend so as not to hurt her...I didn't do anything to Leticia so as not to hurt your feelings" Zelda stood up and pushed him.

"if you didn't want to hurt my feelings...you should have told me the truth about that night, you would have been more honest with me...and not play with my heart" Somebody knocked the door "Sabrina, can you go please?" I open the door to find my teacher almost as hurt as my aunt, she fell in my arms. The dog began to bark for no apparent reason.

"Fuck, Nicholas...come here and help me" She was attended to on the sofa and Prudence cured her gently "What could happened her?"

"Her wounds are so similar to the wounds of Miss Zelda, that I think that the aggressor was the same" She had a point, but why?

"She was in my mirror when the Dark Lord talked with me, she disappeared without warning. Maybe he punished her for meddling" We all take a seat where we can, the babies sleep incredibly.

"She protected me through my mirror, thanks for that she know how help me with Batibat" All saw the hurt woman.

"Why do you talk like I'm not here?" The convalescent laughed. I kneel me along with her.

"The Dark Lord hurt you?" She sat up in the sofa.

"I saw him with a follower, and I listened the plan that he have to respect Zelda. I tried to warn her but was to late and he discovered me" Nicholas was the unique that made the correct question.

"And what is the plan? Always that he make plans someone pay the price" She saw me and she whispered in my ear.

"He chose her to birth the Antichrist, and if she is pregnant...she can't make an abortion because the deal is going to broke and you going to die" Process the information and I came to a conclusion.

"I think that the better now is that you go to the academy" Nicholas kissed me, Prudence hugged me, and then they left "Mr. Blackwood, you can sleep in the Ambrose's room, the babies gong to sleep in the room of my aunt. And you Miss Wardwell...you will stay here tonight, and it not an option"

* * *

**PV: Hilda**

My sister and her boyfriend took a baby each and went up to the second floor. I saw that Miss Wardwell had a wound that should be bandaged, and for that she should take off her blouse.

"Can you take off your blouse? I want bandage the wound of your belly" She obeyed and sold it "Now, are you going to say me what the hell is wrong with my sister?"

"The plan of dark lord is that she birth the Antichrist" I went to the kitchen and prepared teas to the three.

"If the plan work, we have protect to the lady...more creatures will try to take the baby, including the witches...demons too" That night we did not sleep, we thought about what had happened, and what would happen.

The weeks went by, and someone got up in a bad mood, and after all. I prepared bacon, the unique breakfast that we enjoy.She went into the kitchen and greeted the babies, Sabrina, and Miss Wardwell who had come to see us every morning. Faustus and me did not even look at us, she was still upset with us.

"When you go forgive us?" She didn't listen me.

"How do you feel Aunt Zee?" Sabrina asked, and she did't answer. I served her breakfast, and I saw her cover her mouth.

"What's wrong with you?" She tried talk, but she jumped up and got up in the sink and vomited "Zelda" I hold her hair, she continued for a while, the feeling is exasperating. He placed her hands on either side of the counter and took a deep breath with his trunk leaning forward. "Are you better?" She said yes with the head.

"You never fall sick, that's weird" Faustus was right.

"Yeah, ow...I feel like I'm going to pass out" I affirmed her arm, but she didn't want to move "No, everything is spinning around me and I'm afraid of falling"

"Auntie...is time to say you something" Sabrina wanted tell her "You are pregnant...of the dark lord" She, as is obvious, denied.

"No, I just fell ill food...I can also get sick" Faustus had stood up, his eyes wet. He was on her way to Zelda and tried to make her sit down "Don't touch me Faustus, I don't want nothing for you now" He continued try, and that outburst caused something to fall from the table, something that would also make my sister fall.

"If a spoon falls...a baby calls" I said, maybe that's how she would realize. She took a cup and threw it to the other side of the kitchen, over the head of our niece. She cuddled with one hand on the counter and the other on the chest. I crouched next to her and put my hands on her shoulders "Quiet sister, we are here to support you"

"I don't want this, I don't..." Sabrina pulled Faustus and hug her aunt, he took position behind of Miss Wardwell.

"Now, forgive me for interrupting you, but I want to know if you can know something about the thing you have inside" Zelda stood up and stretched her blazer in one go.

"According to the nauseous, I think that a have five or six weeks" Cerberus went to Greendale again to help me with my dear sister, he want stay with me besides he hate Zelda. Our dream of live in Chicago was destroyed for the plan of Dark Lord. He had to rent his department while we were in the town.

"And is going to be a normal pregnancy? Or tomorrow you going to have a beach ball?" Asked Miss Wardwell.

"I...I don't know Miss..." Said Zee.

"Please, tell me Mary" She smiled to give confidence.

"Well Mary, I was never pregnant with a demon...well, I've never been pregnant. This is so new for you like for me" She had reason.

"But you know how try with this right?" Faustus swore it was something simple.

She looked at him with contempt, maybe he went every day...but it does not mean that she wanted him. She walked out of the house, and we obviously had to follow her.

"This...is a problem" We looked at each other, all the witches and sorcerers were surrounding the house "Who was the snitch?" We looked Sabrina.

"Why you look at me? I didn't say nothing" Nicholas came closer asking for forgiveness.

"Sorry, I commented what happened and some draw conclusions about you Miss Zelda"

"Stupid boy" He was going to get into the house, but a spell stopped her for a moment "Dammit"

"You do not have the right to hide a story as it is, Spellman. Father Blacwood, is it true that the Antichrist has been begotten?" We expected him to deny, but he always put his duty as a high priest.

"Yes, is true...this woman" Took my sister's arm and put her in front "She's going to birth the Antichrist" We got so upset that with Sabrina we pushed him into the mud. And Zelda for more auction, throw a flowerpot on his head.

"Leave our property, if you don't want to see them with my anger" Threatened, and all leaves the place "That includes you...nasty rat"

* * *

 

**PV: Sabrina**

We were very upset, we made Nicholas enter in dispite of the foolishness he did, and Prudence also entered after passing through the multitude. She saw her father she know that he had do something to finish there, so she ignored him. We no longer knew what to do, our brothers already knew, if with just one comment they could know...how long would others take?

"I'm going to see Roz, she can know what's going to happen in the future" I took my jacket.

"We follow you Sabrina" My friends.

"If you want, you can come with me" Zelda wanted to avoid it, but there were many options. We went to Roz's house and rang the bell to open it. She received us with Lucy, they were happy to see me after so much, because I had not appeared in the town after what happened.

"How are you Sabrina? How are your family?" I had to be direct.

"I'm so sorry...but we come because we need to your grandma, is imperative that I talk with you about the future, my family depends of that" She looked at me worried like Lucy.

"Come, but only you Sabrina" We both went up to the lady's room.

"I need you to know what is going to happen with my Auntie , with the baby...and with I"

"Take my hand" I obeyed, and she stirred.

"What's going on? What happen with you?" I was scared.

"Sometimes...the visions are too real and too horribles" After a few seconds she stop shaking and spoke.

"The war between the humans, witches and other creatures is going to begin...when the forbidden fruit is born" It didn't make sense, but it was important "Or when the mother and the child die"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"The church going to know about the Antichrist, and will try to finish with him before that he can comply with his purpose. And when they know that the mother is a witch, they will burn she in the bonfire. But you can avoid that finish" That is the end that humans originated, and if the baby died while in Aunt Zee's womb, I died too.

"There is a possibility of avoiding war?" She sighed.

"Yes"

"And which one is it?" She smiled.

"You have to do, the thing that you try from the beginning. Defeat...to the Dark Lord, and to the other leaders...humans and no humans. You'll see that without a head, they don't think much"

"And how I can...?"

"You have to find the true about your fathers...they going to give you the necessary to defeat the Dark Lord. And read something" I was not going to keep asking her more things, if I needed something else...I would look for it again...but for now I would manage it, I would fix it with what she told me.

"Thank you so much" We went back to the room and I opened the door to go.

"Sabrina wait, we going with you...we can help you" I wouldn't let them be in danger.

"Is more dangerous" I said.

"We did't ask you, we said that we going to help you" I laughed.

"Fine, but you will not come with me later, you will go to church and you will scythe what they say...if they mention something about the Antichrist, you will go to my house and inform me" They made a military gesture, and we left for a well-known place...the library. We looked for other species and ancient spells, but no book helped us, because they all lacked pages or simply said nonsense.

"Maybe Miss Wardwell have one" We go into the office and we search.

"Here... _The most terrifies demons, creatures and humans of Greendale_ " We read for a while, and discovered the name of witches who renounced darkness and went after the light (white witches. I guess they were terrible because of that) Name of demons that were expelled from hell as well as angels expelled from heaven. Also, families of wolves and vampires whose descendants lived in Greendale. And finally...the most important hunter families.

"That's can't be" In big letters, it was written "The Kinkle's family"


	4. The beggining

It had to be a joke in bad taste, Harvey? Descendant of those horrible hunters? I thought it must be misunderstood, but that would explain the taste of the family to hunt...and because they are almost all male. Did he know that he killed one Familiar that time in the forest? Maybe, maybe not, in that moment I didn't know.

"We can ask him about this?" Said Roz.

"No, is obvious that he know something about his family...he leave Sabrina because she have powers, to him is an abomination that must be eradicated" Nicholas looked at me "Sabrina, I want you to give me your permission to kill him if necessary" I thought carefully.

"My family is first, like my friends...If he becomes a threat, I give you permission to kill him and everyone who follows him" Roz and Lucy didn't know why I said that, I put them between the sword and the wall "Now, we have the book...is time to go home"

* * *

 

**PV: Faustus**

What I could do to protected her? At least from our community. It was when it occurred to me, to marry her, but not at that precise moment, I would wait for the sea to calm down. But she and her family humiliated me in front of everyone please, why I would protect her?

The first was the wishes of the Dark Lord. If I separated the family, he could do what he wanted. A marry with the eldest of the sisters I would call the minor's jealousy, because she wanted a life with her werewolf, and her sister would keep her tied to that place forever. Being the oldest, she had the right to order him. Zelda and Hilda were always cooperative...and Zelda didn't permitted to she leave her again.

Probably Zelda wouldn't accept the proposal after I lied to her, but if she didn't want to marry I would force her to make it.

* * *

 

**PV: Zelda**

I was in my room, brushing my hair with a little rage. Hilda came in and sat down on her old bed, drinking tea. I looked in the mirror.

"Do you remember that when we are young...our brother always reviewed the intentions of our boyfriends? He evaluated them with questions" I was quite emotional, remembering the past, things that I regretted "For the festival we went with the twins Merlokk, because we tried to make our boyfriends with clay and was all a disaster"

"In the end you conquered them both and went to the full Moon Festival while I was left alone in my room. And I made a potion for you to offer them" I laughed.

"And when I saw you laugh, I threw the punch, Blackwood sent us to our rooms that time"

"It was the first time you killed me, you was so scared for this and you put me in bed like I was sleeping. You cried because you think that I never came back again. Why you insist in kill me when you are angry? We always had us after our brothers died, and I know that you going to feel too bad if I die for ever" I looked her in the face and I cried.

"I'm sorry...for everything. And I don't blame you if you want to leave, after how badly I treated you" I step on my hands on my knees "I don't deserve you. You have always been kind and affectionate to me, and with the guys. You defended me and the childrens, and I didn't thank you once for my pride. And this is my punishment, I am a failure for all" I put my right hand on my belly.

"No, no, no...don't say that...circumstances made you cold, but you always make sacrifices for the family" She saw the whip in my bed "Now, you're going to promise me... that you will not hurt yourself again, especially now that you're pregnant"

"Aunties!" We had to go to the first floor.

"What is it honey?" Asked Hilda.

"I found a book, and in this books appears the Kinkle's family like monsters hunters" I saw my sister "You know it"

"Yes but...that was left behind, currently there have been no problems with humans...the hunters are not active" Roz approached.

"Mrs. Zee...my granny saw the future...the war between witches, humans, angels and demons...is very close. There is no way to avoid it, the creature you expect will determine the future of our races"

* * *

 

**PV: Hilda**

The girl shouldn't said that so liberally, because my sister was never good at controlling her frustration, she was pale as a corpse. Miss Wardwell passed by in her robe and saw Zelda, and the kids.

"What you told her now?" Thanks to the hell that shr helped me catch her, otherwise I would had fallen "Ok, you have stay in bed...you can't stand up of there" We put her in bed and we gathered around her.

"So, Harvey know that he is a monsters hunter?" I asked.

"Kinkle? Of course yes, his grandfather killed the parents of Ambrose" My sister said.

"And his father tried to kill me" We all look at Mary impressed "Once. And he kill more of one Familiar...he have know"

"Mary, when do you think humans know about this?" She shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I think that the first in know will the extremist believers, if they notice a sudden change, even if it is the direction of the wind, they will begin to speak" Lucy spoke immediately.

"But I don't think that they could associate it with the Mrs. Spellman" She had reason.

"I think that they could if the Kinkle's want a witch and devil hunting. People is going to believe in them" Said Sabrina.

"Frightened people can believe any nonsense" Wardwell added.

"And what I suppose to do? Stay in the house like a prisoner?"

"No, you can go out...but you'll have to hide your pregnancy as much as you can"

"Miss Wardwell said something more important, I can help with that sister...I can design dressed for you, I'll buy you things to hide it...and something to the baby"

"It has no case, this baby will not be mine...I do not think I can raise it myself... his father will take him to hell and he will leave me here suffering" Sabrina and Prudence went down to look for the twins, maybe they would help calm Zee.

After six weeks more, the thing in the country became very murky, neighbors' pets were found dead at the entrance gates, black cats also appeared around the church. Suicides also increase, if before one year in a month now ten died. The people started to get scared, and they looked for answers in their false God.

"Father, is the end of the times coming?" Asked a man.

"What is happening is only an omen... more than 100 years ago...a prophecy was written" He put on his glasses and read a strange book "The air of the earth will be contaminated with the sin of man...brought by demons from hell itself. The animals will be the first, then the people...soon...legions of angels and demons will walk among us raising a war that will define the destiny of our existence. If this starts, the Antichrist will have been begotten in a concubine of the pagan God of witches and sorcerers"

"And what we have to do Father?" Harvey's father was the first to suggest an idea.

"First we have to know who is carrying. I suggest a control to all womens, beginning with the Spellman ladies. That family never brought me a good thorn, especially that Zelda...did you ever see them coming to church? Have you ever seen them do something normal?" When my sister defended Harvey from him she reveals herself. Roz got up from her seat.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Kinkle, but how do you intend to subject women to an examination if they do not want to?...you can not force them"

"They already looked for scientific answers and they were not found...now they will resort to the voice of the church" That's day I'm was in the library with Cerberus, and we listened to the rumors of people sitting down to enjoy a coffee and a good book.

The others were in the academy. Nicholas and Sabrina was decorated to the Moon Festival of that year, he holds the ladder while she hung the garlands. Prudence, Agatha and Dorcas ordered the offerings next to the statue of Satan. Zelda prepared the chorus with several songs, she always had a melodious voice...with her she literally charmed the boys.

We could never do many normal things to say, our brother wanted us focused on witchcraft and our church. The only thing that allowed us was to hang out in the field, Zelda took pictures, which she then kept in an album. I used to dance, and she sang to accompany me. We could be many things, but over the years our dreams became a fantasy for girls. Now I worked in a library and Zelda was a teacher, and we ran a funeral home.

I've always thought it would be up to us if Edward had not learned to summon demons at seven. He called Satan and that's why we paid with pain, our father paid...that's why Sabrina paid too.

* * *

 

**PV: Faustus**

I was watching the whole class as Zelda directed the youngsters, their movements always so delicate and elegant...firm and precise, she had everything. When they finished she let them retire, and she affirmed herself in one of the benches due to a slight dizziness, the night was very hot.

"Splendid practice, but nothing so magnificent as your sweet voice. When you were a kid you loved to sing when you were with your sister...and I dream with that" She took her bag and tried to leave, but another headache stopped her. I took her hand.

"Your a sick...I don't want nothing of you Faustus, let me go" She tried to leave again but I wasted her "For the love of Lucifer, get off"

"No, you are the most important possession of our race, and like the High Priest I have protect you...and that's because I ask you to be the new Lady Blackwood" Zelda was shocked.

"Are you crazy Faustus? Let me go...I want go to my home to sleep. Also...I have to take care of Leticia and Judas" Seeing that I didn't let her, she hit me, and I answered by throwing her to the ground with a stronger slap.

"If you don't do it by the good, it will be for the bad" I picked her up by her arms and she hit me, she was afraid of me "If you don't do it, I'm going to tell to all witch and wizard that your brother was a phony and that you got rid of him" I let her go and she ran away, found Sabrina and told her that they should go home urgently "How many times I have to say that I don't want be observed?"

"And how many times I have to tell you that I don't care that? Zelda and Sabrina going to have problems in the village, the mortals are make a examination to know who is going to birth the son of the Dark Lord" Nicholas entered "Hi my boy, how is your work?"

"So good Mother, Sabrina think that the mortals are a threat to her family, and she don't suspect us"

"Fine my son, go with your friends...now is the time of the mortals" Said Madam Satan.

* * *

 

**PV: Sabrina**

My Aunt was very upset, she vomited a lot in the bathroom, and it was supposed that in the third month the nausea disappeared. I held her hair and massage her back.

"Can you explain what's going on?"

"The Father Blackwood wants to force me to marry him, he threatened me...with Leticia" I didn't know that she lied me.

"But he can't do that" We heard someone cough.

"Excuse me ladies" We saw Salem "What? You never saw a speaker cat?"

"The cat said something right?" My Auntie asked.

"Yes" The dog that my aunt named Lucy, because was a female, appeared too.

"Wow, a cat that speak...that's no novelty" We were surprised.

"We come to say that Mr. Kinkle, his son, the Father of the Cristrian church and some others are front of the house" We didn't have a time to process the information of the animals talked. We ran to the door and we saw through the window of this.

"Spellman, open the door" Said the father of Harvey. And we had to keep silence with the hope that they would leave us in peace. But when they were leaving, my cousin decided to appear with a big fanfare just in the hall.

"What? I came at a bad time?...Didn't you like the trumpets?" We had to open the door.

"I'm so sorry Mister Kinkle, but you know that have adolescents in the house it's crazy"The christian Father came forward with a crucifix in hand, the three sorcerers avoided laugh before the stupid superstition of mortals "That is an joke of The Exorcism? Why do you have a crucifix?"

"Miss Zelda, we come because one presage it has become real. The Antichrist is on the way, and the Mayor has given us permission to give a pregnancy test to someone we believe is suspicious...including a physical examination in front of the town in search of the mark of the devil" Explain the Father with a little fear.

"Sorry again...but we are persons, we have privacy...well...maybe not much...you can't come to accuse me and my nephews of something that went out of style centuries ago" My aunt was going to close the door when Harvey's father pointed a gun. Ambrose and Harvey were like two cats about to attack.

"This is no necessary dad, true ladies?" My aunt took me by the hand and put me behind her.

"Of course not" We started walking, but before we parted completely she spoke to Ambrose "Search Hilda, and when you find her go for us" They guided us to the hospital and they did blood tests, and our patients waited for the results...they took us to the courthouse. When did we go back in time?

"Silence in court" The judge had not even said three words and we were bored "We are gathered here, to judge Sabrina and Zelda Spellman...under the charges of witchcraft and pacts with the devil" They put us in front of everyone, and at no time did Zelda move me away from her "How do you declare?"

"Innocents" Both said.

"We will proceed to do the inspection of Sabrina, gentlemen please" Two men took each of us, we tried to stay together but they separated us with brutality. Zelda had gone through those inspections before and knew that they would have to touch her, but other women had always done it.

"No, she is a child...they can't do it, she can be checked by a woman...No...Sabrina!" The judge hit with his hammer.

"The woman is right, does any woman offer to check on the girl?" Miss Wardwell didn't hesitate a second to get up and offer herself "Miss Mary Wardwell, thanks for your contribution"

"Is an honor" She reviewed me completely and in between she was saying some things.

"Look, I can't care of you and your Auntie now...you are my priority, Zelda is something apart. Edward forbade me to associate with Zee after...something" I remember what Roz's grandmother had said, about my parents, maybe she could help me with that. When she finished, she stood facing the community and said "She is clean"

"You can dress and sit with others" I obeyed and sat next to Harvey "Now, the woman"

"Lord judge, can I made the examination of this woman too? I think that the appropriate" The judge was going answer, but...

"No, I was affected by witch magic...and the right thing is that I know who was" broke my aunt's clothes and was touching her inappropriately. He found the marks in her back "This woman has flagellate her body, he has done it with devotion...Only Satan ask something like this to his followers. She is a witch! And her belly...is slightly bulky" The doctor arrived with the exams, but before they turned themselves in to the judge, Miss Wardwell whispered something while waving her hand. He read and looked at Aunt Zee and Harvey's father.

"This woman isn't pregnant, and the child neither" Mr. Kinkle will not give up.

"You may have won this time, but I know what you are...I know that you avoided hitting Harvey, I wouldn't have stopped if it were not for your clenched fist" Their noses were so close, that I was about to attack him, Wardwell stoped me. Ambrose, Hilda and Cerberus entered and went to help.

"How do you think of doing something similar?" Hilda dressed Zelda "You should feel ashamed" We left (Miss Wardwell including) and everyone was left with their mouths open "He was close, did anyone get hurt?"

"No Aunt Hilda, but I don't know if..." She didn't let me finish.

"I'm ok Sabrina, it wasn't the first time that a man touch me against my will" We came home, the babies were in the hands of Luke Chalfant, the Ambrose's boyfriend. Salem and Lucy slept on the sofa, I screamed and they both jumped.

"Ok, first of all I want to know from when you can speak" Salem stretched while answering.

"Since yesterday, it turns out that it is not uncommon for animals to speak in a witch community...but we are not that kind of animals. He fell from where he was and Lucy followed.

"The things are weird, and we suppose that our capacity of speak your language is for the same reason of the rest" Their voices were from older people.

* * *

 

**PV: Hilda**

Was the first time that I heard an animal talk, was fascinate. Cerberus started arguing with the dog about nonsense, which made me throw them both out.

"If I had known that babies are so tender, I would have adopted one" Said Luke.

"Luke, Ambrose...can you up with the babies"


	5. Bad luck

Sabrina was sat in her sofa and was very intrigued, the rest of us take a seat and we wait for someone to speak.

"You told me that my father didn't want you to relate to Zelda, why?" Mary and Zelds went red.

"I don't if I can tell you" She saw my sister.

"I'm going to tell her...is my responsibility" Zelda stood up and stood by the fireplace "Edward was the most powerful Summoner of demons in our church, bringing his first demon to seven years...without help" She was going to light a cigarette but she resisted "When he was older, he want the power like our father...your grandfather. He invoked a female demon who was able to take the form of others demons or persons, she was Lilith...the first wife of Adan, the mother of the demons" I had no idea about that.

"And what more?" Asked my niece.

"He offered him the soul of our father in exchange for posing as our Lord Satan" She sighed "She accepted and one night when Hilda was 18 and I was 23, he invoked Satan in front of the whole church. It was there when they named him Priest. Sadly, I discovered his lie... because Lilith had fallen in love with him and said me. She wanted to get revenge on Edward for replacing her with a mortal...I told her that I would help her, and I did it"

"What did you do?" I asked.

"After Sabrina was born...the day he and Diana disappeared...Lilith and I made them swallow the earth" Sabrina cried "Diana finished in the Limbo, and Edward it must have ended up in the Dark Abyss...to which the sorcerers and witches who betrayed their race go"

"And...what happened with Lilith?" Sabrina had already got angry. Mary stood next to Zelda.

"Actually, my name is Madam Satan...before leaving your father forced me to take care of you for a spell" I couldn't believe it "Zelda broke it so I didn't have to be tied to his family forever...but I felt guilty and decided to stay here to cover your back"

"This is...ah!...You killed my parents...I can't forgive you, I can't!" Sabrina went up to her room running. My sister saw me, but I'm was destroyed for the true.

"Hilda?" She tried to approach me but I walked away "Please"

"Our sister...our mother...they know it?" She denied, turned around and clenched her fists.

"Our mother...detests me, and our sister abandoned us long before Edward left" She had reason "You don't know the martyrdom that is to see them in mom's birthday. Edward was her favourite son, after you...and me? She never love me...and if she know that I sent her son to the Dark Abyss she will love me much more" Absolute sarcasm.

"She deserves to know what happened to Edward, you should call her and..." She laughed.

"To tell me that this would not have happened if I were married?, please...she thinks we only serve a man. A man can control all situation, the woman no" The telephone sounded and I went to answer.

"Spellman Funeral Home, how can I help you?" I stuck again and again on the wall when I heard that voice "No, is only...the stupid cat" I continued "But you said you would never go back again. Ok, in the afternoon?! But is the afternoon...10 minutes...ok...bye" I hung up the phone and hit me one last time against the wall.

"Who was?" I saw Hilda.

"We shouldn't name she anymore. If you want to kill me, do it...with luck and I'll stay underground during the visit"

We started to run from here to there, we ran up to tell the boys that his grandmother was coming. I went to Sabrina because he did not want to see Zelda. And my sister said to Ambrose that his mother was visiting. At first he didn't want to go down, but she convinced him by saying that if she behaved badly she would give him permission to turn his mom into a salamander. And I told Sabrina that if she didn't come down, her grandmother would go up. Madam Satan was somewhat bewildered and thought that it would be best to leave before encountering those that caused such a scandal. She go to the door and when she opened, well...

"Hello, do me a favor and hang our coats, also prepare two vanilla coffees" She received the coats and burned them as soon as they left "Oh Hilda...my little child" She kissed me many times in the face.

"How are you little Hilda?" I was angry.

"How many times I had to tell you? I don't like that you tell me little" Zelda doesn't treat me good the most of the time, but if I tell her that something bothers me she stops. Vesta was my sister in law, but we tell her sister.

"Zelda" She tried to escape "You look splendidly, you have a brightness in your eyes...that I had never seen. It's good, I thought you'd be bitter as always"

"Thank you mother" Our mother was a sly snake. Madam Satan appeared in the living and Vesta said.

"And our coffees? You have a terrible service here" Zelda stoped Mary.

"She is't a servant, she is..." Now Mary stoped Zelda.

"I'm the teacher of Sabrina and friend of Zelda" My mom thought of the academy immediately.

"Oh, It's good know that she study at the same academy of her father, my son...I thought she would be born without magic. The Spellman blood exceeds the dumb mortal"

"I have remember you that the dumb mortal is my mother" Why she had to hear? "Why do you insult my mother always? The few times I see you, you make me angry, or my aunts. Why can't you be proud and be like any other grandmother?"

"Why? Edward was deceived by a mortal, and fell in love...having the opportunity to marry a high level witch. That way you wouldn't have been any IMPURE BRAT!" Me and my sister jumped, but the most annoying was Zelda.

"Hoy! You will NEVER talk to my niece like that AGAIN!" Ambrose came down the stairs when he heard the screams.

"What's happen in here?" Another discussion.

"Oh, my baby Ambrose...how are you? I hope you have not gone crazy, or have lost some of your senses in the process...75 years living with these two is not easy" This is where Ambrose rejects Vesta "But here is your mommy to save you of this horrible people"

"Sorry, but you aren't my mom...my aunties are more maternal than you. They received me in her house when you were in who knows where and my dad died, supported me all of this years...and what did you do? Treated them like trash" She slaughtered her son and I approached to strike back.

"Little Hilda want a fight? We going to fight?" My sister stopped us with a pretty powerful spell.

"Enough!" She staggered, and complained of severe pain in her under belly "This is great, oh"

"Put her in the sofa?" Said my mom "How many months do you have?"

"Three? This can be an abortion, right?...I didn't have to use my magic" She was controlling herself in front of our mother and sister "Ah!...it hurts so much" I took my little sister's hand and tried to reassure her. Sabrina and Ambrose walked away because it was very uncomfortable what was happening. Madam retired to the kitchen and closed her eyes.

"My lord, your son can die...I don't think you want that" Zelda cried while my mother checked to see if she was suffering an abortion. Apparently she had a little bleeding, but nothing happened.

"Well, you are right...the bleeding is minimal. Stress could kill your son, who is the father?" Now we were really bad, we did not want to tell you, but Madam Satan was enraged with the following "Don't tell me your son is a bastard? Or that the father is the bastard? The only decent man you've ever gotten into is Faustus"

"Look...Lady...you're calling Satan a bastard, and here he is respected if you don't want that I burn you like your coats" Zelda took her arm and looked at her "I screwed up, no?"

"My daughter to begot the son of Satan, this is beautiful...you are so especial" out of nowhere Faustus appeared.

"Yes, and she has to be treated like a queen" He took her from the neck and he bring her face to his.

* * *

 

**PV: Zelda**

My family must be cursed, how is it possible that such unpleasant things happen? He kissed me passionately as always, we may have had something...but we never showed it so openly.

"Dear Faustus, it's nice to see you again...Zelda, why didn't say me that you are Lady Blackwood?" what nonsense.

"Sorry Zelda, but it's something that does not concern me, excuse me" Mary let the house.

"I'm not marry with him, I prefer be dead before that be his wife" She hit me.

"Praise Satan, I'm so sorry...but I don't know why this child isn't marry at once" Faustus laughed.

"She is going to be my wife, the next week we going to marry in the church...and now that you are here, I ask you that help my wonderful Zelda...with her dress" He disappeared.

"That is a great news, finally my eldest daughter is going to marry someone worthwhile" She took my hand and made me go up to my room, where of only one spell I was naked "Now, your dress have be black obviously, you will have an external corset, you will not have sleeves or neck...your breasts will be subtly. The skirt will be long and let you see your legs, underneath you will have a shorter skirt. You will wear high heels, and the veil, will have a design of cobwebs and roses"

Hilda, Vesta and Sabrina went up to see what was happening, Sabrina covered her eyes so she wouldn't see me. My mother dressed me with everything she said with a thump of fingers.

"Mom, I can't breathe good..." He stood behind me and took the corset ropes.

"You know, when you use a corset, you don't have breathe" She pull the laces with all her strength, I had one hand on my chest and another on my stomach, trying breath.

"Mom stop! You going to kill her" How I appreciate that Hilda reacted "She is pregnant, she use corset and girdle...but not like that"

"And why she use it?" I said the truth.

"The mortals search a pregnant woman to kill her...they know about the Antichrist...they suspect me" Hilda did me the favor of letting go of the laces "Thanks sister"

"Mom, Faustus was so cruel with Zelda that she don't want be his wife, and she love him...but he not" Mother lifted her shoulders.

"So? When I married your dad I didn't have any option" Hilda and I look at Mom with a little surprise. I was aware of the lawsuits that she had with my father, but we did not avoid telling Hilda because she always saw them as a happy couple. Older sisters hide things from minors, especially when it comes to parents.

"How were you forced? Didn't you love my dad?" She nodded.

"Sabrina, go down please...Vesta, you too" I closed the door and tried to continue breathing to face what would happen now, because it would probably come to light.

"Never love your father, and less after what he did..." Hilda was standing next to her house, mom next to my mirror, and I was in the corridor between the beds and the wall.

"If you say something that hurts Hilda, I going to kill you" I stood in front of my mother and I spoke between my teeth.

"And what I could say? That she isn't my daughter?" I had the urge to slap him, but Hilda's voice stopped me.

"What? But if you aren't my mother, who is my mom?" Hilda cried.

"Your mother was a white-collar climber, she was your dad's lover for months. They kept it a secret until the woman got sick and died, leaving a bastard daughter...you" My little sister was very sore, she had to sit on the bed, I sat next to her.

"Don't cry sister, please" I was so sensitive that I started crying too. I hugged her, but quickly stood up, pushing me to one side.

"You know it?! You know it?! And you didn't say me" She ran outside, took Cerberus' hand (who still fighting with the dog) and left. I went outside, I tried to catch her, but without realizing it, my mother cast a spell. My voice disappeared, it seemed that I had a strap on my neck that was pulling me back.

"You don't run away, I'll have you like my parents had me...with a belt and a gag" She forced me into the house, making me suffer with that spell...it was practically forbidden. Sabrina was going to fight, but thanks to hell...the phone rang.

"Yes? Is to my Aunt Zelda" My mother let me answer.

"Is Zelda...Mr. Weidmann" The director of the school of Sabrina "What? No...my niece hasn't done it so that you expel her...ah, and you going to listen to those stupid...What she did?" I looked at Sabrina out of the corner of my eye "Right now I'm going there" I put on my clothes "Call Hilda, we going to your school now...mom, I have to go"

Once at the school we went straight to the principal's office, Hilda had completely forgotten what had happened a while ago by Sabrina. The secretary let us in, she was scared enough.

"Ladies, Sabrina, it's a pleasure that you came...I'll get straight to the point, parents don't want Sabrina to study with they children" He said.

"It's not fair, you can't pay attention to them" My sister was outraged.

"If I don't, the parents will take their children out...altering the prestige that the school have for years" I was a little more sensitive than Hilda.

"Mr. Weidmann..." He stopped me.

"Tell me Edwin, please..."

"Ok, Edwin...I know about the prestige, but I think that something like this don't change nothing"

"Listen to me, you are an intelligent woman, if Sabrina leaves she will be able to reintegrate when everything returns to normal" He never stopped looking at me "Also, I must suspend her for hitting one of the guys of the team, because he was bothering Lucy again" We look at Sabrina, Hilda more disappointed than annoyed, I proud "Now, I ask you to withdraw...except you Miss Zelda, I want talk something with you" They came out and I was left alone with the director.

"Well, what do you want to talk to me?"

"I am aware that you are pregnant, and that there is a particular family that suspects you"

"And how you know?"

"Without wanting I listened to Sabrina talking to her friends, it was just when I arrived two months ago"

"And what do you want to do to respect?"

"I want protect you, I was a friend of your brother...Alarik Spellman" I got up from my chair, it's been a long time since I heard my brother's name.

"Alarik? I never saw him again before he died" He stood up and sat on the desk in front of me.

"He said me that he have a sister, who should I protect because of a deal Edward made"

"Praise Satan, how many nannies did they leave me?" He mocked "Is't funny"

"No, is hilarious..." I laughed too " Now, seriously...I need you to tell me everything that could be a threat to you or your family...besides what I already know"

"Well, the priest of my Church wants me to marry him, I will make the wedding next week...my mother who wants to force me too and force me to use something extremely tight"

"A have protect you of all that you consider a threat, so...I going to see what I can do"

"Thanks, Edwin" I left the office. He kept thinking, thinking how difficult his job would be.

"Oh Zelda, after so many years, finally found you and your ancestry...and now I can avenge my love" He took from his pocket a pendant that my brother used to scare away evil "Ja...if you knew what I did with your little brother"


	6. The hunter

We went to the house and there we stayed, I told Sabrina that if she wanted she could invite Prudence and Nick for dinner, also Roz and Lucy. That afternoon we dined in silence, my sister...no matter how many fights we were, she stayed, just like Vesta and my mother. When night came I went to my room, and I allowed my sister's boyfriend to sleep with her as long as she didn't snore. I was reading up late, taking a look at Hilda's bed from time to time. They look very tender, he hugged her with her big arms, she should feel dear and protected.

Put aside my book, and put my hands on my belly, I couldn't believe that it harbored a life inside of me...my dream had turned into a nightmare. "Don't get me wrong, I always wanted to have a baby of my own, but not with your father or in circumstances like this" I heard a loud noise, Cerberus also heard it, the others didn't heard it because they were asleep. While he slipped stealthily from Hilda's bed I put on my slippers.

"Any idea what that was?" I tried turning on the lights but they didn't respond, there were strong winds that night "That's great, how we can see?" I thought about the candles that we had saved, but it would be difficult to find them, so I blew on my hand and a flame came out of it.

"Now we can see" We checked the whole house, and there was nothing, we just needed the part of the corpses "I don't remember if Ambrose left a bare body down here, but if he did, I regret not bringing the oil of ghouls" When we were arriving at the entrance, I extinguished the fire and we swooned with stealth. The first thing we heard was someone eating, then we saw some horrible creatures eating the limbs of a dead person.

"What are those things?"

"Ghouls, or devourers...they hunt at night...usually eat corpses, but they don't reject fresh meat" They were as tall as a person, very corpulent generally, yellow eyes...long noses...and a mouth full of sharp teeth "Before, mortals believed that witches were like that...after a lot they realized that we were humans with extraordinary abilities" One of them listened to us, because he got off the stretcher on which he was standing, and set aside his piece of meat "We'd better go up and close the door" We ran to the stairs, but before we could get out the door was flogged.

"If the idea was to lock us up, you could have told me before"

"The idea was to close it when we were on the other side" We had no escape, the ghoul was coming to us "It's a fantastic moment for you to become a giant wolf"

"I haven't been able to transform well since that time, I don't remember what I do, I don't have control over my actions" We were looking at the corridor, attentive to the ghoul. I turned to look at him.

"What do you suggest we do? I can't use the magic attacks because I can lost my baby" The creature had already seen us.

"We can yell" We started knocking on the door and shouting, waiting to be heard, unfortunately...everyone had a very heavy sleep. "Help!" The ghoul was already on the stairs "Stay behind me" The monstrous being pulled him from one foot and made him fall, hit himself on the head with the step and was left unconscious. I dragged him to the embalmed room, and he left me there. I hit the door with my arm, I was sore from trying so hard, but that was it or risking losing my baby. Two ghouls took me by surprise, took me by the arms and took me to the exit that was there. They took us to the forest, to a bonfire surrounded by more like them.

"Leave us alone, free us" They left me in the gagged ground, I had to do something before they killed us ... an astral projection to Hilda's dream would suffice. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in a Catholic church...dressed in white, I was a girlfriend. Across from her was Cerberus, in an elegant navy blue suit. They both looked so happy, I felt sad to end the dream. The Father said "If there is someone who oppresses to this sacred union, speak now or forever be silent" There was no better time to speak.

"Hilda" I ran to the altar and interposed myself between her and her love.

"We had a Zelda deal, you were not going to come" She thought I was part of the dream.

"I am projecting myself to your dream, Cerberus and I are in danger...we were captured by some ghouls" She shook her head confused.

"Where are you?"

"Into the woods, wake up!"

"I can't..." Hilda would wake up very badly, but it was my only option.

"Sorry fot this" I took a cross with a sharp edge and buried it in Cerberus' skull, and then I stabbed myself. I returned to my body suddenly after that, to run into a more cruel reality "Only shit" They were going to put Cerberus in a cauldron of boiling water, and they were going to dismember me "Wait...please!" I tried to use my powers, but they did not do anything to the disgusting insects "Help!"

Out of the trees under a man in a black leather coat, his hair was loose and curly.

He killed everyone and saved Cerberus with one jump and one cut. He turned my part, I couldn't identify it for little light, but his voice helped me.

"Your brother didn't say me that you are good to get into trouble" Short the ropes, and I got up so fast that I paid to his body.

"Edwin...ah..." I'm speechless, his amber eyes shone like two headlights "Thank you...how do you know...?"

"I don't...I was hunt ghouls when I heard you. You had lucky"

"Yes, I had" We didn't separate us, it was so comfortable to feel his hug. Cerberus did not wake up, so he loaded him over his shoulders and headed to the house.

"Zelds!" Hilda appeared halfway and hugged me with all her strength "Praise Satan...you are ok"

"Yes, Edwin save us" The way I said it made my sister look at me weird. He laid Cerberus in Hilda's bed and low to the spine "Wait...do you want to take something before you go? I don't know another way to thank you"

"Let's make a deal, every time I save you...I'll invite you to a coffee...being with you will be my reward" We went to the kitchen, I started to boil water and in that we talked "Tell me more about Zelda Spellman, your Family, your education"

"Well, I am the quarter of six Spellman brothers...Vesta, Edward...Alarik...Della, Hilda and Sophia...Alarik and Hilda have a differents mothers" A big family "I was born on June 20, 1364, at the summer solstice...I, from a very young age, have demonstrated abilities for magic, transformations are my pride"

"And what happened?"I was sincere with him.

"Hilda and I had our father's attention all the time, we have only five years apart" I laughed "Vesta was very jealous of us, and turned our parents into rats... putting as a condition our adoption to return them to normal"

"Your sister...was crazy" I saw him angry.

"She could was all, less crazy!" He didn't expect that reaction "Sorry, but we only insult each other, we don't like others to do it"

"Is fine, is never go to happen again"

"In the end Edward returned them to their form, and Vesta was forced to leave the house. Alarik was a different story, he wanted to meet the mortals and their different religions, spending his live participating in their rituals and other things. His participating in Catholic rites sended him to oblivion in the family Spellman"

"I know Edward's story, I know Della died...but...what happened with Sophia?"

"Nobody knows, one day she went into the forest and never came back again" I dried my tears quickly before he realized.

"Your dad is dead?" I moved my head from side to side.

"I think, but I can't say that yes with sure...how I can't say that Edward is dead too. The lie of my brother about my father was that a werewolf killed him" I showed my teeth with a nervous smile.

"And do you have any hobbies?"

"I like to sing, when I was younger...I liked to take pictures of my little sisters...Hilda and Sophia. I sang for them to dance to the beat, and from time to time...Hilda tried to teach me violin" I lowered my head "Do not change, until the second year at the academy" He looked at me curiously.

"Do you want say me?" I nodded.

"In my first year, they did the same to me as Sabrina...except that if the elders overcame...I didn't have anyone to defend me" I started crying "Blackwood abuse of me, but in spite of everything I ended up believing that he loved me"

"But do you love him?"

"Of course not" I said angry.

"Well, and what happened about Hilda?"

"When she entered the academy, she was intact for some years, no one tormented her...But when she turned 13, I did her what they did to me...hoping I would make her strong" I covered my face "I apologized, I really love her...but I don't feel the same towards my person...I'm ruthless, even with my family"

"Sh, quiet...you have done the best for them, you have always carried a great weight to supporting your family, and more now that you are pregnant...that is the reason because I'm here...I'm came to support you" Something in his eyes made me trust him, and his way of speaking made me feel butterflies in my stomach, although maybe it was something that I didn't like. When he took my hand, I started shaking, and that's why I decided it was time for him to leave.

"Well, It was a very intense night for me, so I will ask you to please leave" He got on my and placed his hand on his chest.

"Your words are orders" He took his jacket, went to the door, and when I opened it to come out ... he took my hand again, and kissed it "Miss Spellman" I saw he vanish in the mist, when I closed the door and turned around, I saw Hilda on the stairs.

"What are you doing there?" She was laughing.

"It seems that Cupid has shot you" I frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She lifted her shoulders and bit her lower lip.

"Come on, the way you looked at him, you're in love" I was quite animated, so I chased her with a cushion from the living room "Zelds, no!"

**Many years ago**

I was 24 years old, and Hilda was 19, We live in a castle, it was not so big but it was still one. My father worked directly with the king as a counselor, it was his right hand actually. Ricardo II was a boy when he took the throne, and my father manipulated him like a cheap puppet. My father...tried to get him to take Hilda's hand in marriage when she was a child (8 years). She didn't want to accept the proposal, but luckily Ricardo got married in 1382.

The power passed into the hands of a group of aristocrats who called themselves Lords _Appellant_ , in 1387 Many associated with the crown were executed, and my father was on the list of future victims. Edward disappeared like Vesta, Della, Alarik, and Sophia. Hilda wouldn't abandon her father, and me neither. We are running away for a long period of time, until my father got fed up and did not want to move anymore. My mother wouldn't leave without her husband, but unlike them I didn't want to die. So I took my sister and travelled to French, there we lived a little months and then we back to England.

The witches were being looked for, Hilda and I came across a famous hunter, who suspected us from the beginning. He attacked Hilda in the stables while feeding one of our horses. The spiders helped her enough so that she would escape and let me know, when I knew what she did ... I completely forgot my mother's lessons. I went to meet him, and he gave me a total of nine lashes in the back, which I supported so that my sister wouldn't do it. And when I saw that he had been caught, I took his face with my blood in my hands and called the wolves with an enchantment. Before I could do anything, we ran to our cabin, to hear the man's screams.

"While you are with me, nothing will happen to you...never again" I took a pillow and I hit her, she imitated me, we had a lot of fun that time. What a pity that what I said was a lie.

"He is mine Zelda, take off the spell!" The poor boy was in between, he was a young man who participated in the Holy Inquisition. I took him by the hand, he kept looking at me. I wore a long navy blue skirt, a white blouse to the elbows and my corset. She use a dress with flowers, nothing that could be classified as provocative, nothing else was innocent. She was looking for love, I wanted to get rid of the men who hunted us.

She didn't want to let go, so I had to hit her with a rake, I buried her in the cemetery with the help of my slave and waited for her to get up. Meanwhile, I beheaded the man and at night leave the body in the square.

 

> **_Flash back_ end**

* * *

 

**PV: Sabrina**

I said hi to my aunts, my grandmother and my cousins with a kiss, that includes the one who was not born yet. To Cerberus shake his hand.

"I go to the academy, I don't have to do in the day thanks to the fool of the director" My grandmother took my hand.

"I accompany her, I couldn't stay here with a pregnant woman and two babies" I said goodbye to my aunts and we left for the academy, Ambrose would go then with his boyfriend.

In the academy I went with Nicholas and Prudence, the funny thing was that Nicholas had a kiss stamped on his forehead.

"Is of my mother" I cleaned it.

"And when I go to know her?"

"You know her, but you didn't know it until now" Meanwhile my grandma went to see the director.

"Mrs. Spellman, tell me why this visit"

"I came to agree on the wedding"


End file.
